


Sunday morning call

by cocacolajellybean



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: A little flashback, M/M, a bit of badmouth too, gf's just added for the sake of the plot, pos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolajellybean/pseuds/cocacolajellybean
Summary: Noel receives a call from Liam, telling him something SHOCKING.





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be set up in 2018. Noel is touring with HFB, but there’s a lot of flashbacks and thoughts about the past.

It was a quiet morning, nothing but the soothing sound of the air conditioner in the room, during a warmth day of summer in the US east coast, when the phone started to ring. It had passed around ten minutes since Noel woke up, but he remained in his bed for a while, before heading out for breakfast. He took his cellphone from the little drawer next to bed. Unregistered number. “Great” mumbled the songwriter. He decided to ignore the call, but his cellphone didn’t stop ringing and it was driving him insane. So he grabbed it again, the number was from London, but it didn’t seem familiar. It was probably a sneaky reporter trying to get an exclusive for some shitty magazine. He was prepared to drop a few nasty words at whoever was calling.

“Yes?” 

Nothing but silence. So he had to ask again.

“’Ello?”

Finally he heard something. He heard a deep breath and the sound of someone licking their lips.

“I can’t keep it anymore…”

It was a familiar deep voice. Very familiar actually. Noel’s heart skipped a beat.

“How did you get this number?” inquired Noel. 

“I can’t keep with this anymore…”

Noel was unable for a while to articulate words. “I can’t keep with this anymore…” What did that even mean? But he knew anything his brother said made sense at all.

“Listen, I don’t care what you have to say, I’m just gonna ask this one more time: how did you get this number?” 

No reply, he just heard some sobbing, and before starting to question himself again about what all that could meant he just hung up. He tried to carry on with his routine, not trying to care about that incident, but of course it kept his mind busy during the rest of the day. He went to rehearse with the band for the concert the next day. The thought of Liam’s voice on the phone kept distracting it and it was noticeable for everyone. He didn’t think about his words anymore, he just thought about the sound of it and how weird it felt, after all those years. Hours passed and he went to a local bar with his crew to have some drinks. Went back to the hotel, feeling a bit dizzy, but conscious enough to call his wife and ask about his kids. “Should I mention it?” He thought, “of course not, idiot.” He hung up. Again it was him in the solitude of his hotel room, lying on the bed with his head resting on the palms of his hands, his sight lost in the ceiling. 

“Liam…” said out loud. It was like a weird sound coming out of his mouth. “All these years and I can’t still figure out what you mean.”

Telling those words he extended his arm to turn off the light. He rolled on his side and closed his eyes when someone knocked at his door. “Fuck” he grunted. But he got up and opened. It was a guy, someone from his crew.

“We’ve been texting you and calling you, why don’t you answer?”

“I’m trying to sleep, genius.”

“You’ve gotta see this” said the man while handing his cellphone to Noel with a video on it. 

It was Liam giving an interview and he was saying something about a book. Something biographical this time. "Something biographical". The thought of it hit the songwriter like a train, but he kept watching it before saying something. On it, his younger brother was sitting on a leather couch, wearing one of those parkas that resembled a trash bag and made him look like a homeless man begging for food on a stinky alley. He mentioned “telling the truth to his fans” and "how and why Oasis split happened." It finally ended and Noel didn’t tell a word about it, his face remained calm.

“I need some sleep” and telling that the songwriter closed the door and headed to bed.

He slept only a few hours and woke up before sun had risen again. Before anyone else went to his hotel room to question him, he went to take a walk to the beach shore. The cold breeze hit his face and revolved his clothes, making him cross his arms to get a sensation of warm. He kept walking to the shore until all he could see and hear was the sea and the smell of it filled him. It was a calm sensation. The sea had always calmed him, despite saying so many times he didn’t like it. He thought about how easy it would be to just keep walking until he couldn’t keep his head over the sea surface. Just leaving like that, without having to explain anything to anyone. But no, it wasn’t his style. He was a coward man and he feared physical pain. Then he started to remember how things used to be when he was younger. How many times he has been in America. With Meg. With Sara… With Liam. He thought about a night on a hotel room, too drunk for stop to think if it was the correct thing to do. Two pair of lips trying to get as much as they could from each other, their tongues twisting. His cold fingertips against Liam’s warmth and sweaty back. How he opened his eyes to check if his lover had them opened. The angelical sight of Liam’s lids closed. 

“This isn’t you…” said Noel, almost like a whisper.

He pictured his brother picking the phone to call him, with that greedy piece of shit next to him, telling him what to do, trying to exploit every breathe out of his poor brother. “The Gift that keeps giving.”

“You’ll never stop being an idiot…”  
Noel got mad with Liam for letting a piece of shit control him. Then got mad at himself for letting it happen. He should’ve protected him and instead of doing so he abandoned him. He left him alone like a child, and now it was too late. After meditating for a while, Noel headed to the hotel again. The sun was already rising and it was being time to meet with his crew to get breakfast. When he went to his hotel room he could hear the phone ringing from behind the door. He stepped in and saw it was Sara calling. Twenty calls missed and over a hundred text messages. He took a deep breath while looking at the phone screen. He waited until it started ringing again.

“This is gonna be tough.” He said right before answering the call.


	2. Peony Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel heads back to London after offering a concert in US. He knows he has to confront The Witch for Liam telling he's gonna spit the truth about the Oasis split. So Noel starts to remember how Sara found out about his incestuous relationship with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left more than two lines of spaces to separate the change of "scenes", and also added asterisks between them for the mobile version.

On the next day Noel headed back to London, the last concert of his tour had taken place last night. Thousands of thoughts were revolving in his head at the moment he went to the airport checkpoints. He knew this was just the beginning. Sara would never forgive him and she would not only seek for a divorce, she would want to destroy him. But the truth was that she knew about the unusual relationship that Noel had with his younger brother, and she accepted him in her life anyway. It was like an arrangement between them. She would just keep quiet about it and in exchange she would have the luxurious life she always wanted, hang around famous people and attend the most exclusive events in London. It was all what her greedy ass had dreamed about, and all she had to do was pretend she didn’t know about the secret love affair between the two siblings.

Noel boarded the airplane and his angst was so deep that he even preferred to concentrate on the departure. He liked the feeling of being meters above the ground, anything could happen during those hours. Maybe an accident, and he would’ve never have to face his wife. Then people would think he planned his death, while he enjoyed his fortune in some paradisiac island. And Sara… “Oh, Sara, Sara…” thought Noel, and closed his eyes and started to recall when the first fight with her occurred. The first fight with her over Liam, to be more specific. His memory went back seventeen years ago. The moment he closed his eyes he was back in 2002. They fought over some stupid magazine where she had appeared, but it wasn’t her being on it what drove him mad, there was something else, but he couldn’t remember. He frowned while his eyes remained closed trying to remember. He opened his eyes. “Oh my…” he whispered when the memory came back to him.

 

*************

 

It was 2002 and Oasis had released their fifth album studio, Heathen Chemistry, so they were about to start a world tour in June. By that time Noel had been dating Sara, but they weren’t still living together. So, a lot of times, when he was not with her, Liam would come to his place and they would not exactly watch television or play cards. After both of them divorced from their first wives, what they took only as mere teasing became something more serious. The kissing and the staring, and the occasionally touching turned into sexual intercourse that will occur mostly at Noel’s place, for he had not taken his girlfriend to live with him yet.

The day before the tour started Liam dropped a visit to his brother, whom of course was expecting him already. He had said to Sara that he was going to be too busy to properly take care of her and he didn’t want to upset her. It wasn’t the first time he lied to her, he had done it several times before, so Liam could spend the day with him. So he had everything prepared for a “quality” time with his young brother. The doorbell rang and Noel opened to receive a joyful Liam wearing a black leather jacket over a brown t-shirt, black jeans and obscure footwear.

“I thought you had changed your mind” said Noel with a grin on his face, while he closed the door behind his brother.

“I’m only like five minutes late, cunt.”

Noel laughed, he couldn’t hide his joy whenever Liam showed up to his house. His brother took off his jacked as he stepped in and dropped it on the couch. Noel grabbed it and put it on the coat rack. As he did so Liam sat on the couch with his legs wide open and both of his arms resting on the couch back, his eyes set in Noel, bangs covering the sides of his face, and his tongue playing with a gum.

“Hand me a beer” demanded Liam.

“You go get it yourself from the fridge, idiot.”

“This is how you treat your guests.”

“You’re not a guest, you’re just my personal slut who came by just so I can fuck you.”

Liam laughed at Noel’s response. His older brother sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulders. He touched Liam’s cheek while looked at him, then went to kiss his neck. He pulled back immediately and glanced a Liam with a mocking expression on his face.

“What is that smell?” inquired Noel.

“It’s pink flowers, man, smells nice.”

“You’re wearing a woman’s fragrance.”

Liam nodded.

“You’re a massive fag.”

“I’m a massive good smelling fag.”

And telling this Liam went to kiss Noel’s neck and rub his crotch, while this one caressed his hair.

“Is that your bird’s perfume or did you buy it for you?”

“I buy it for me, I want to smell nice.”

“Unbelievable.”

They ended upstairs, in Noel’s room. They had to board a plane that night, so Liam took a shower before heading to his place to grab his luggage.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any flowers lotion” Noel mocked his brother.

“Fuck off.”

Noel dressed up again and followed Liam downstairs and this one said goodbye to him.

“Liam…”

The singer turned back to listen what his brother had to say.

“The fragrance, what’s its name?”

“It’s Peony Crush by Victoria’s Secret.”

Noel mumbled the name a few times after closing the door.

 

*************

 

Back on tour, Noel asked Liam several times to use Peony Crush again, and he even bought it when the singer said he had forgotten it.

“I’m not gonna wear a women’s fragrance, so everyone will know I’m a fag that lets his brother shag ‘im.”

“Body lotions come off after you sweat and bath, it’s not like you’re gonna just wear a fragrance for everyone to smell it. Just put it on you, I’m addicted to Peony Crush” demanded Noel, “Peony Crush puts me hard.”

Noel made Liam wear the lotion lots of times during the tour. When he went back to London, he bought a bottle for Sara and asked her to wear it whenever they were in intimacy. It didn’t matter who he was with on the bed, closing his eyes and breathing deeply would take him back to his lover. He wasn’t lying when he said he was addicted to it, because what he really meant was that he was addicted to Liam. He was addicted to his scent, to his breath, to the touch of his skin, and the warmth of his body next to him, he was addicted to the softness of his voice, and how loud it turned when he hit the right spot. The mere thought of all that drove him crazy, and Sara was just a tool to keep his sanity.

Before heading back to touring, his girlfriend gave him what she thought it was going to be a pleasant surprise: she appeared on the cover of some magazine. At first, Noel didn’t pay it much attention, thinking it was just a silly thing to do and he didn’t care much about those gossip magazines. But she insisted. The musician read the article with no interest at all, he just passed his eyes over the lines as quick as he could, understanding just key words. Right at the end there was a list with Sara’s favorite beauty products, and Noel just gave it a quick glance. Suddenly he read something that made his heart skip a beat and he blinked a few times and frowned, just to find it wasn’t a effect of his imagination. It was there: Peony Crush, her favorite fragrance, the one that her boyfriend bought for her and she was obsessed with. “It’s like my signature. My friends say they smell it and it smells like me.” Now his heart was fast beating and he could sense every drop of blood running through his body. He wanted to slap her. He started to rip apart the pages of the magazine and threw it across the room. Sara covered her mouth with her hands and stared at Noel in astonishment. Her eyes got watery in a matter of seconds. She couldn’t articulate words and neither could understand why Noel had reacted that way.

“What is this pile of shit?!” yelled Noel.

Sara was weeping by the time he started to shout at her.

“Answer me! Why you do this?!”

“It didn’t seem to bother you before…” mumbled Sara.

“What is this…?” Noel realized he couldn’t let her know the real reason why he was so mad, “what is this…?” he stopped to think of something, “what is this ‘bad boy arrogance’ shit? You’re making me look like an idiot.”

Noel covered both of his eyes with his left hand and took a deep breath.

“Leave, please.”

Sara couldn’t believe what he had just said.

“I love you” mumbled her again.

“Leave.”

 

*************

 

The band went back to his world tour after offering a few concerts in London. Noel was somewhat sad over his fight with Sara. He was mad that she had mentioned that fragrance name on that stupid magazine because it could compromise him and put him in evidence, and also because she had said that Peony Crush was her smell. However, part of him regretted having ended with her like that, because he didn’t really explained the reason. And most importantly: without Sara there, he would just throw into Liam’s arms with no one to help him fight the insatiable desire he felt for his own brother. At one point he thought she could make him forget his feelings for Liam, but now he had realized that was impossible.

Liam stopped wearing the fragrance because it made Noel sad. Not because he had fought with Sara over some stupid women’s fragrance, but because it made him realize that he would have to love Liam clandestinely for the rest of their lives. It felt unfair that two persons that loved each other had to do it in secret. Noel became bitter after that incident, because he knew there was no future for that romance and it would end up hurting them and their family. So he took a decision that was crucial for not only for his personal life, but also for the band, and most importantly: it would be crucial for the relationship with his younger brother. He decided to start again with Sara.

When the tour ended, Noel went to ask for Sara’s forgiveness. She accepted him back and they moved in together. He tried to convince Liam that he really loved her. But in reality he was trying to convince himself that he loved her. For a long time, the two brothers stopped seeing each other in secret. They only hanged like family, and their girlfriends became close friends.

 

*************

 

Sara and Nicole usually went shopping together. It was one day after doing so that Sara went to the place that her friend shared with Liam, but this one wasn’t at home, and she asked for the bathroom to retouch her hair and makeup. When she entered she noticed a bottle of Peony Crush, half empty.

“I can’t believe you have this, I was obsessed with this one months ago…”

Nicole rolled her eyes.

“It’s Liam’s.”

 

*************

 

Noel was lying on the bed watching the television, some absurd documentary about disco music in the seventies, when Sara wide opened the door. She entered without closing the door behind her and dropped her shopping bags on the floor. Noel observed her in silence, wondering what happened with her. It was obvious that she was not in the best mood and she probably wanted to start an argument, but Noel couldn’t think of a single reason of why she would do that. So he just waited for her to start talking.

Sara walked to the bathroom, still not looking at Noel. And when she went back she had the half emptied bottle of Peony Crush on her hand, the fragrance her boyfriend asked her every night to wear before getting in the bed with him, until one day he said he was tired of it. She threw it at Noel, hitting him in the head. When the songwriter noticed what it was that she had thrown at him he realized that she knew.

“You’re disgusting” said her.

That was the first of many fights Sara had with Noel over his relationship with his brother.

 

*************

 

The songwriter looked through the airplane window and saw London lights from the sky. It reminded him of Christmas. He thought about how many Christmas he had spent without seeing Liam. He thought about his kids opening their presents and wondered if they would like Uncle Liam. They probably would, he had always been good with kids, as he himself was like one. But the scenario was very unlikely to happen. Even if he divorced her, she would never allow them to be anywhere near Liam.

“Liam…” whispered Noel. It still sounded weird to say. “What have you done?”

The airplane landed and he closed his eyes again and, while he heard the noise of the other passengers, tried to go back to 2002. He wanted to go back to Liam wearing Peony Crush and never go back to reality.


	3. Peace Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam’s feelings during early Oasis and how he found out about Noel and his mistress Sara. Language probably too American for a story about British people.

Liam couldn’t remember when he started to feel attracted to his brother, but it was around Noel coming back from Inspiral Carpets tour and joined Oasis. He had a hard time trying to get to him, the younger Gallagher didn’t even stopped to think if it was right to have such feelings for Noel. 

In those days, Noel lived in his own place with a girl, but used to visit his mother and his two brothers on a regular basis. Liam didn’t remember much either from that period, except the fast beating of his heart when he got the slightest physical contact with Noel. Few years later, when they started touring together and had to share a hotel rooms, the small signs of affection became unbearable for Liam, up to the point of inviting girls to spend the night with him after each concert so he didn’t have to cope with the anxiety Noel produced him. The touch of a warm hand palm over Liam’s cold and sweaty back was enough to make his blood boil and felt like his member would melt from it. The day he finally had the strength to ask Noel if he loved him back a heavy lump in the throat impeded him from speaking when the respond he got was obvious. “I’ve given you many signs and you still fail to realize.” 

The unintentional touching and the constant staring, he had been quite obvious indeed and Liam felt then like a fool for all the time they wasted. Now Liam was engaged to that woman who was determined to get as much as she could from Oasis fame. It was too late then and their fate was sealed: already too complicated to get some time together before the woman tried to get to him and questioned every step he made. 

As a result, Liam started to cheat on her with every girl he met. It wasn’t difficult. He enjoyed being with other women. But he did it more for the sake of driving her mad. Because it took him too long to discover the feelings he had for Noel were mutual, but now he couldn’t get her out of his way. And he couldn’t bear with the pressure of dumping the poor and gorgeous film star, so he just carried on until she gave up by her own will. Not before making sure to have a kid with the famous rockstar, so she could secure a slice of the fame cake for the rest of her days.

The day Noel got married, Liam convinced himself he didn’t have any right to be sad or mad with him. However he was tears after being told what his brother done. He had treated poor Meg like shit, and despite that she stayed, long enough to give Noel child.

Years later he still regretted the stupid things he did because he wasn’t able to speak his mind. Two failed marriages and four kids, and yet he only had one person in his mind all the time. “Did we ever were happy?” Asked himself many times. “Yes... No.” It was a different answer each time. It was a “No” after watching or reading those interviews where Noel coldly spoke about Liam, with that woman beside him convincing the singer that he had no friends anymore and she was the only person he had left. It was a Yes when he was alone at night, drunk most of the time, remembering when it was only the two brothers and the rest of the world could disappear and it wouldn’t have mattered. He still had his kids and his mam, and yet something was still missing in his life.

Liam was alone at home, drinking while having those thoughts, just like many other nights when his soulmate decided she preferred the company of a bunch of drunk people than the man she claimed to love. The alcohol helped him to ease the solitude. A beer in one hand and his cellphone on the other. He knew it was a madness making public the details of his relationship with Noel. He took a deep breath and left his drink and cellphone on the little table next to his leather couch, only to grab a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He stood up and walked to the window to open it and light a cigarette, after he did his sight remained on the lighter. It was metallic golden with a Union Jack print and a shiny finish, but it was a bit bruised due to use through time. He played with it with his fingers. It had a plaque on the bottom with the initials “NG”. Liam looked through the window and fixed his sight in the distance and started to think of the memories the lighter gave him.

*****

Somewhere in Europe, 2000. Oasis was touring. One night, after a concert, the Gallagher brothers had a fight due to Liam telling hurtful things to his brother about his daughter and wife. He was very drunk and jealous, specially the second, and said Anaïs wasn’t Noel’s baby. The singer was mad because his brother had refused to lay with him that night and instead went to call his then wife to know how his daughter was. After a heated argument which ended with Noel beating up Liam in the face, and this one smashing a phone and a dozen of beer bottles, the older Gallagher decided to leave the band. The band decided to keep up going with the tour. 

Full of guilt, Liam thought about getting Noel back. Other times he had just offered himself as a reconciliation gift and surprisingly it worked each time. But this time he felt it would be cynical trying to get his brother back by having sex after saying those horrible things about his family. No, he had to get to him with something more. A bottle of tequila? No. Too vulgar. A guitar? Too elaborated and he didn’t know shit about guitars. While touring he stumbled upon a store that offered customized men gadgets: watches, wallets, keychains, lighters and cigar cases. That was it. He placed an order for a lighter and a cigar case with a Union Jack print on it and Noel’s initials carved in genuine gold. “That cunt will love that” Liam thought, very proud of himself.

A couple of weeks passed and the band was back in London to offer a few gigs. The cigar case and the lighter were delivered to Liam’s place. Still no signs of Noel, so he still kept with his plan. After sending someone to stalk Noel’s home, Liam finally decided it was the time to drop by. 

After annoyingly ring the doorbell for ten minutes, Liam finally saw the door opening for him. 

“I’m here to make a peace offering” said Liam to his brother anticipating a door slamming in his face.

But Noel appeared to be way more calmed than he expected and let him come into his house. Effectively, as he was told, Meg wasn’t home. And Liam knew that Noel knew that he knew the woman had left him. So no inquiries made. Liam took a seat in the living room as they stepped in, grabbing over his legs a wooden box with the gifts.

“Beer?” Offered Noel.

“Yeah...”

So the older brother went to the kitchen and came back with a beer in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Liam frowned at him with a half grin. 

“I’m the one getting drunk tonight, I see.”

Liam also thought that way Noel could make a move on him, but saved that thought for himself.

“It’s what you always ask for” replied Noel, “anyway, what’s in the box?”

“My peace offer.”

And saying this, Liam enlarged his arms towards Noel, whom took seat in the arm of the couch were Liam was sitting. And leaving his glass of water in a table, he took the box.

“What, now you have a piss fetish?”

After those words Liam realized everything was good between them again. And he reached Noel’s knee, but didn’t want to rush yet into touching him in the crotch. Noel opened the box and wide smiled, he grabbed the cigar case and observed it.

“It has my initials carved in gold...”

“You like it?”

“Nice... and unexpected coming from you, I have to admit.”

Noel grabbed Liam’s jaw after saying those words, and felt a hand touching his member through his clothes.

“Isn’t it a bit too early?” Said Noel still grabbing Liam’s jaw.

“I’ve missed you, dickhead.”

“I met someone.”

“You’re still married.”

“So what?”

Noel got up and went to grab a pack of cigarettes, he sat in another couch in front of his little brother and then put a cigarette in his mouth and the other ones in the cigar case. Liam observed him not knowing how to react or what to do now. 

“Is it a she?” Asked Liam.

“Yes.”

Noel continued putting the cigarettes in the case, without lifting the sight from it. When he finished he put the case on the small table next to him and lighted the cigarette in his mouth. Liam went to sit on the floor, between Noel’s legs. Angst filled him as he noticed the indifference with his brother was treating him.

“Would it change anything if I were a bird?”

“No” Noel said and took a smoke of cigarette, “you would still being my blood.”

Liam frowned.

“A few months away shagging some whore and you come back with that bullshit again.”

Saying that, Liam started to aggressively unbelt and unzip Noel’s pants, and this one pretended to resist, but they both knew he wanted it as much as Liam did. The singer pulled down his brother’s pants, leaving just the underwear, and started kissing his parts through the cloth. Noel caressed his soft hazel hair, with the cigarette still in his hand. Liam raised his head a bit to make eye contact and Noel knew he was completely lost again as soon as he saw that pair of blue eyes, framed with lashes that gracefully curled around. 

“Lemme take this off for you” Noel said.

Liam licked his lips while looking at Noel’s eyes and went to taste Noel’s tip, while rubbing the rest with his hand, then went to put it all in his mouth. The older Gallagher rested back his head, while entangling his fingers on Liam’s hair, almost pulling it. That evening he just let himself go again, full filling his desire for his brother. They made it in the couch and felt asleep naked there. Liam’s sweaty body resting over Noel, he liked the touch of his older brother’s chest against his cheek, and the way his finger tips removed the sweat from his back going slowly down his spine to his dimples. They remained like that for around an hour, in which they fell asleep. 

 

Liam woke up to the sight of Noel zipping up his pants. When this one noticed he went to touch his brother’s cheek and offered him the cigarette he had in his mouth, but he was too sleepy for that and refused it. He continued contemplating Noel and noticed his hair was wet.

“Why did you take a shower?” Inquired Liam, mildly annoyed at the thought of his brother feeling dirty after being with him.

“I’m going to see this bird I met.”

“Suddenly she’s more important than me.”

“We planned a dinner out today, unlike you who just decided to drop without asking and you still got what you wanted.”

“Does that make you feel dirty?”

Noel took a deep breath.

“What? You want me to go outside smelling like I just had sex with my brother?” He said to his little brother.

“And why not?”

Noel rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You mind if I stay around a while...?”

“No.”

“...Naked?”

Noel frowned upon him. The younger brother stand up and took a cigarette from the cigar case, put it in his mouth and blocked Noel’s path as he was walking to the kitchen to get a drink. Noel looked at him confused, then his brother pointed at the cigarette in his mouth.

“The lighter is next to the cigar case.”

“It isn’t.”

Noel then remembered he had put it in his pants pocket. So he got it out and lightened Liam’s cigarette.

“Thanks, Noelie” whispered Liam to his brother’s ear, his soft voice feeling like silky lips kissing Noel.

Noel took the lighter back to his pocket and turned around to observe Liam: he was in the couch, still naked, smoking, revolving his body so suggestively that Noel wasn’t so sure about meeting with his new bird that evening. The wonderful view lasted for like two minutes that felt like an eternity, in which none of them said nothing. 

“Okay, you won this time” said Liam as he got up and went to grab his clothes and get dressed.

He grabbed another cigarette.

“Can I get this cigar case borrowed?”

“You just gave it to me and now you want it to take it back?”

“Never mind, I’ve always thought cigar cases are gay.”

“You just gave me a blow and allowed me to fuck you.”

After Liam got dressed they both stepped to the door. He stopped and looked at Noel.

“What’s this bird name?”

“Sara.”

“Sara” mumbled Liam.

Meanwhile Noel grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. Liam remained in front of the door, blocking the path.

“Now what?” Inquired Noel.

And Liam leaned forward him and opened his mouth, his tongue making his way into Noel’s, whom didn’t oppose any resistance. Liam’s hand slide beneath Noel t-shirt, and the other one reached his pants pocket and took the lighter out of it. Noel noticed but let him get it, as long as it let him taste a bit more of that tongue and feel those fingers running through his body. 

“Bet Sara can’t make a move like that” said Liam. 

“That’s stealing.”

Liam grinned and opened the door.

“Damn, I didn’t take a shower. I’m gonna stink like I had sex with my brother during the whole way back home.”

*****

Liam got back from his thoughts when a door slamming made him go back to reality. It was that woman, he could hear the sound of her steps, drunk probably, but he wasn’t going to help her getting into bed. He had been very stupid thinking she could fill Noel’s absence. He put the lighter in his pants pocket, to hide it in case she decided to join him. She hated any sight of Noel and she thought she could’ve erased all the feelings Liam had for his brother.

The Mancunian grabbed his phone and went outside, lighted another cigarette and kept thinking about the things he was going to say in the book. He didn’t wanted to, because what he had with Noel was very intimate and concerned only to them. They had a deep connection, one that went further than a family link: they were also lovers and best friends. He finally gathered the strength to call Noel again and trying to explain things, so he took out the phone and staring at the screen for a while and before he made up his mind it started to ring. It was Noel. He froze and felt a lump on his throat. 

“Yes?”


End file.
